


Family Matters

by racesgirl2000



Category: The Last Detective (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: DC Dangerous Davies finds himself in danger when his cousin/arch enemy George Carrington goes gunning after him. I'm also dedicating this fanfic to Sean Hughes (1965-2017) who played Mod Lewis in the show. RIP, buddy





	1. Chapter 1

North London's most notorious career criminal George Carrington sat at his desk in the old warehouse that he had long ago converted into his secret headquarters. The place had been abandoned since 1977 which was the year he got arrested; the only thing that was worshipped here now was power and wealth.

Carrington's inner sanctum was a plane circular room with walls made in plane oriental style. Lighting was indirect coming mostly from behind the walls.He was also a lucky man to have lots of decoration in his inner sanctum he found the plainness of the room enabled him to focus his thoughts more.

A soft chime sounded through the inner sanctum drawing Carrington out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he spoke in a cool calm voice.

"Enter." he said. The door to his inner sanctum quietly opened and his American assistant Nancy Kerr came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir." said Nancy apologetically.

"It's alright, Miss Kerr," Carrington answered he knew that Nancy would not disturb his thoughts unless it was important. "What is it?"

"I hear you plan to get even with your cousin for getting you arrested in 1977 is ready." Nancy reported smiling.

"Excellent." Carrington replied smiling back.

It had taken a long time for Carrington to plan revenge on his cousin DC 'Dangerous' Davies. Nancy knew her boss had begun work shortly after he had been released from prison in 1985 having been there for 8 years but Carrington himself hadn't minded the wait. He had long ago learned the benefits of patience.

"Send word to our agents in and around Willesden. Have them initiate phase one of the plan." Carrington instructed at last.

"Yes, sir." Nancy said.

Carrington smiled as Nancy left the room. The first phase of his master plan was about to commence.

Soon, revenge will be mine, he thought. And this time, cousin of mine, you and dear old Uncle Ben won't escape me.

Then closing his eyes, he returned to his thoughts with the sound of Amy Winehouse's You Know I'm No Good on the radio in his office, a faint evil smile on his face at the prospect of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Working in the office at Willesden North Police station early on a Monday morning, DC Dangerous Davies had been the first in he couldn't sleep the previous night as he had a nightmare about his cousin/arch nemesis George Carrington standing over his bed mocking him and swearing at him. He hid himself in his work feeling glad it wasn't his former wife Julie haunting his dreams. As the door swung open, his arrogant superior DS Philip Pimlott entered carrying two plastic cups of coffee.

"Here ya go, Dangerous, looks like you need it." said Pimlott placing the coffee cup on Dangerous's desk. Dangerous didn't say anything to his detective sergeant as he accepted the cup of coffee.

In the busy car park, DC Darren Barrett removed his motorbike helmet and got off his beloved motorbike Lisa as he looked around looking up at the CCTV zooming. He waited for the boss DI Ray Aspinall as he arrived in his car getting out as Barrett greeted the boss with his usual smile.

"Morning, Guv." said Barrett as they both walked to the office lift together. A few minutes later, DCI Harold Wright was standing by Pimlott's desk waiting for Aspinall to arrive since he had wanted to give them the information of the body which was found by former DCI Ben Carrington's houseboat the Joanna. Barrett entered the office smiling at both his superior and older equal. As he looked at Pimlott who was miming on strangling Wright, he asked "what does DCI Wright want? I thought he was busy preparing for DCS Henderson's retirement party." Pimlott shook his head not knowing.

"Ah good morning, Ray, I'm glad that you are all here as I know the body of the man we found on Saturday afternoon," said Wright as Aspinall took his coat off listening as the guys sat around on their chairs. "I know this may upset Dangerous a bit but it's former DC Michael Yardley, here are also the original documents from the George Carrington trial of 1977, he was a police scientist who went rogue when he started working with Jimmy 'the Gem' Vincent, we know that Vincent was apparently big until he was arrested in 1987 but he had a lot of enemies."

Dangerous seemed to know who George Carrington was, he explained that the two of them were cousins and that his uncle former DCI Ben Carrington had fallen asleep half way through George's 1977 trial and said "George was sentenced to 10 years for his part in the Neasden warehouse robbery but good old Uncle Ben didn't want him released, that bugger only served 8 years."

Wright handed the rest of the documents to Aspinall and Dangerous as he quickly left the office. Aspinall asked Barrett to check who was the investigating officer at the time of the investigation . He typed up the name on the computer as a list of long names came up she leaned over to look at one "DS Graham", Pimlott recognized the name and groaned "My late dad knew him, he was a right pain in the arse, never liked any of his items been touched on his desk."

"Right butthead, was he?" asked Barrett as Pimlott nodded agreeing.

Later, Pimlott and Barrett headed out to question Yarley's wife Rosanne where she was at the time of his death. They knocked on her front door answering it, she looked about early 50's with short red hair.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Rosanne as Pimlott and Barrett showed her their badges.

"I'm Detective Sergeant Pimlott and this is my colleague Detective Constable Barrett," said Pimlott. "We're from the Met and we've got some bad news."

The smile from Rosanne's face dropped as she let them in the house. Barrett sitting down on the sofa noticing it was very soft and cushy as he bounced a few times so Pimlott told him "Not now, Darren."

Rosanne stood in the middle of the room listening as they asked her a few questions about her husband before and after the previous Saturday when he failed to come home after having coffee with a friend of his called Dangerous Davies.

"Where were you at the time of his death?" asked Barrett as Rosanne thought back to the Saturday night when her husband of 25 years Michael failed to return home.

"I was at my brother Eddie's house then a DI from Alperton police station arrived to say that Michael was found collapsed by one of the boathouses near Alperton canal and I thought he might have collapsed from a heart attack." sighed Rosanne apologizing as she stopped talking for a moment.

Pimlott leaned forward and asked if she knew if Michael had taken any medication and could it have been swapped with a powerful medication dose and Rosanne answered "He was epileptic as Dangerous told me back in 1985, Michael took his medication about twice a day morning and night time he was ok with the medication that he had, no problems with it."

Barrett asked her if she knew if he had any enemies and Rosanne nodded in disagreement "He never had any at all that I knew of."

Back at Willesden North police station, Aspinall felt concerned for Dangerous watching him through the glass door as he noticed that his colleague/friend didn't look himself this morning he was rubbing his head looking worried so he asked "Dangerous, you sure you'll be able to work today?"

Dangerous smiled slightly acknowledging his guv's concern and sighed "Guv, I'll be ok, it was just a bad night I had." Dangerous sat back down at his desk clicking for name of suspects on the computer.

Pimlott and Barrett arrived back as Barrett sat down in his chair looking completely shattered and groaned "Holy crap, it's a hard job getting up them stairs,you should have taken the lift instead, Serge."

Pimlott laughed at his friend telling" it's always good for exercise."

WPC Zsa Zsa Kapoor knocked on the door handing Aspinall files of names of suspects that were around Yardley the very time he was murdered, he examined the names as Pimlott came into help look through them and said "Why the shit's Dangerous's name on thiis list for, Guv? He and Yardley were friends, Mrs Yardley mentioned this."

Hearing this, Dangerous felt sick. The waves of nausea had been washing over him since he heard that Yardley had been murdered. Wincing slightly, he tried to give Aspinall the note in his coat pocket. He swore under his breath as she realised Barrett grabbed the note and walked over to Aspinall with it. It was then she also realised Pimlott was also staring at him as Aspinall read the note.

"Dangerous, is this a note asking me to excuse you fora dentist's appointment this Friday?" asked Aspinall doing his best to sound nice and that was, coording to Pimlott, when the Guv wasn't being drunk or sarcastic. It was difficult when he looked and felt as bad as he did. Both Pimlott and Barrett smiled slightly before standing and walking out the room. Shock welled up in the pit of his stomach as Kapoor and the boys left.

"I'm sorry, Guv, I've tried to tell you but I always assumed you'd turn back into the man you were when we first met." Dangerous answered fearing that his guv would doubt him. Instead, he closed his eyes as Aspinall sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Dangerous, you can go to this appointment on Friday but you better make amends by being the first, the first detective at any crime scene you're near afterwards and tell me about it." said Aspinall as Dangerous smiled politely.


	3. Chapter 3

As he arrived home, Dangerous fell on the couch and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the events of the previous weekend. He knew he had meant to go for a coffee with Yardley. It was the only hope he had that someone would notice him having somebody to talk of his recent divorce. Then there was his best friend and housemate Mod Lewis. As far as most people were concerned, Mod was nosiness personified. The type of man policemen like him really liked especially when they lived with them. He tried to concentrate but the constant blare of Blur's Coffee and TV on the radio accompanied by the headache that was beginning to pound away at his head made it difficult to recall anything significant. He opened his eyes as he realized the man who murdered Yardley was the man who was also stalking him.

"George Carrington. I should've guessed." Dangerous muttered under his breath as he felt his skin crawl. Aspinall told him that Pimlott and Barrett would never be allowed to pursue the case once he had been missed. Active cases were never part of Ray Aspinall's remit. Not many people outside of the team would even think to look so far back in his professional past. He shuddered as for the first time since he last saw Yardley when he felt something on top of him. His Saint Bernard was drooling on his face and Mod shrugged his shoulders as he saw Dangerous finally sitting up.

"Dangerous," Mod started as he sat by Dangerous. "Have you heard anything?"

"It's not good news, Mod," said Dangerous. "Yardley was murdered and whoever killed him is at large." Dangerous was a DC like Barrett and was likely to be made up to DS if that arrogant moron Pimlott was made DI upon Aspinall's retirement. That rank he had stated deserved the respect of being investigated by his peers and his own team. Dangerous smiled as he thought of how upset regular CID had been. That at least had made his spirits a little lighter.

"Who'd kill Mr Yardley?" asked Mod looking and feeling sad.

"I have no idea," sighed Dangerous sadly. "Anyway, the Gruesome Twosome went down to records. They're going to have a look, see if he can find something from the cases me and Yardley worked on together."

"Good idea," said Mod. "Another thing, is there anything you or Mr Yardley may have worked on that put either of you in the line of fire?"

"We'e both worked on hundreds of cases since the day we joined in 1975. If there's any nasty business on my watch, I want to know about it."

"And so do I." said Mod.

"Oh, I forgot," said Dangerous remembering something else. "Anything from Julie?"

"Not really," Mod sighed as he hugged the dog who was now drooling on his sweatshirt. "Your former brother-in-law told me that she won't be coming back to London. I don't think he was able to process anything I said."

"That's her problem. I really don't want to get old alone." sighed Dangerous.

"Dangerous, me and Julie are the same age but I can try to see if Mrs Fulljames is available, that's all!" said Mod. Dangerous sighed again. He was glad that Mod spoke up. Dangerous closed his eyes at his friend's words. He shook his head. He didn't want to face it but he knew this time at least the others were not going to face reality.

After arriving at the Ace Cafe that Friday afternoon after Dangerous's dentist appointment which was for his annual throat scraping, Dangerous himself glared at the group of young bikers at the table behind him. He knew some of them recognized him and they weren't much younger than Kapoor. Despite this, Dangerous ignored them as he ordered a bottle of water and a Knickerbocker glory while Mod ordered a portion of chips and a Pepsi. Dangerous racked his brains trying to put a name to the face in the photo of Michael Yardley.

"You knew Rosanne Yardley, didn't you?" asked Mod hating how the bikers were staring at him. Dangerous just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I only knew her through Michael." said Dangerous.

"Look at all these guys." said Mod looking around him.

"You wanted to eat here? Most people say it's a great place and I think otherwise," said Dangerous flinching at the pain in his throat. "This place has been in business for 70 years, for God's sake."

"You tell me," said Mod as he and Dangerous took no notice of the bikers but Dangerous took some notice of the two men who were just two tables down from him, it was Pimlott and Barrett. "I heard that 1960s film the Leather Boys was filmed around here."

"That's right, it was and I've seen that film twice," said Dangerous. "Mind you, that film caused some controversy as being gay wasn't legalized for another few years."

"Sodding hell." groaned Mod.

"Sodding hell indeed," said Dangerous as he looked two tables down to find Pimott and Barrett there. "Not these two idiots."

"Oi, Sarge, look who's two tables down from us." said Barrett which caused Pimlott to turn his head to see Dangerous and Mod.

"Why him in a place like this, Darren?" groaned Pimlott rolling his eyes. "I expected a bloke like Dangerous to turn up somewhere fancy in Wembley."

"Me too." said Barrett.

"I guess it's time to make a crank call to good old Dangerous whether he like it or not." said Pimlott smirking as he pulled his mobile phone out of his coat pocket and dialed Dangerous's mobile number.

"I just hate myself for Yardley's murder," sighed Dangerous. "I told him to be careful and look where that got him."

"Who's boathouse was he found near?" asked Mod as Dangerous's mobile phone rang.

"My Uncle Ben's," said Dangerous as he answered his phone. "Davies?"

"Dangerous, it's Guv," said Pimlott's voice on the other end of the line pretending to be Aspinall. "We've got a 2-11 in progress."

"A 2-11?" asked Dangerous.

"Yes, Dangerous," said Pimlott still pretending to be Aspinall. "We got two teenage punks holding up the newsagents near Stonebridge Park station."

"The newsagents near Stonebridge Park station?" asked Dangerous, his eyes narrowing.

"Use lethal force if necessary!" said Pimlott still pretending to be Aspinall suddenly becoming aware of Barrett trying to muffle his laughter.

"I'll be right there, Guv," said Dangerous hanging up and standing up. "Mod, let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Mod standing up.

"To the newsagents near Stonebridge Park station, I need to arrest two teenagers robbing that place," said Dangerous as he and Mod ran past the table where Pimlott and Barrett were sitting and laughing their heads off like the idiots Dangerous assumed they were. "Very funny, you two."

"Hey, it's Abbott and Costello." laughed Barrett

"That means one of you is a compete moron," Pilmott laughed before staring at Mod. "What's with the Bono lookalike?"

"My manners," said Dangerous sarcastically. "Mod, meet DS Philip Pimlott and DC Daren Barrett, two idiots who I can never seem to get rid of. Boys, this is my friend Mod Lewis and the personal police calls are for police business only."

"That's true," said Pimlott. "Why'd the Guv take you on, Dangerous?"

"Let's get out of here," Dangerous told Mod as they left the Ace Cafe leaving Pimlott and Barrett to wallow in their glory. "It's not that funny. That Pimlott really thinks he's something but you know what?"

"He's not according to you," said Mod as they both got into Dangerous's car. "You should take it easy."  


"Who's side are you one, Mod?" gasped Dangerous as he got the car started.

"Yours," sighed Mod. "From what I heard about George Carrington, he was a right psycho and he was arrested by your uncle, right? Anyway, Carrington hit another guy. He survived and testified against Carrington."

At Mod's words as they drove opposite the Bali-Hai Hotel, Dangerous was suddenly remembering his first case in CID. He, along with his uncle Ben Carrington, had arrested his own cousin.

"That's right," said Dangerous as they both got out of the car and stared at the hotel across the street from the warehouse the car was parked outside. "So what's this got to do with me now? Carrington's been out of prison, what 25 years?"

"20. On licence." replied Mod.

"On licence? You do know he'll go straight back inside when I get my hands on him and whatever you do, don't get involved with him. You see 31 years ago, I was a young DC. Loved my job and had a lot to live for. Now I really don't care what Carrington might do to me if we meet again. 55, divorced for 9 months, no kids, no other family in this borough besides my uncle, even my sister sees me from time to time. I've also got you, the house, the car, the dog and the job. A job they can easily fill when I either leave or get killed. So you see why should I care what Carrington might to with me? I won't be any use to him. I'm not scared. I just don't care anymore." Dangerous shocked himself and Mod as he spoke.

"You don't care if you live or die?" a gentle but familiar female voice asked from behind Dangerous.

"No, honestly, I don't. And that scares the hell out of you, doesn't it, Miss?" Dangerous said frowning slightly as he realized that for the first time since he and Julie had divorced, he had the upper hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous turned around and smiled as he saw Dorothy Fulljames in front of him for the first time in 18 months. He was enjoying a rare Friday afternoon off from work and he'd taken advantage of it after going to his dentist and the Ace Cafe. Ever since he'd divorced from Julie 9 moths before, he'd thrown himself into his work. Some of his dreams to become a DS along with Barrett when Pimlott became DI had to come true sooner or later but since his divorce, he had learned something, something that he hadn't realized before. That there was more to being a part of the Metropolitan Police than what people had seen on the Sweeney, Life on Mars or that new show Ashes to Ashes, that it was about dedication and commitment as much as courage and bravery. He'd carried that over into his work and the results had surprised everyone. Once the guv had retired, he would be able to finally get the respect he always deserved.

Smiling, Dangerous and Mrs Fulljames were talking about his time at the Bali-Hai Hotel when it was the Bali-Hai Guest House as Mod stood by tapping his foot impatiently. As Dangerous and Mrs Fulljames waved to each other, Mod followed his friend into the warehouse hoping to find something linking George Carrington to Michael Yardley. Dangerous ordered Mod to stand guard in case any of his fellow detectives showed up while he searched for proof but Mod had wishing he was outside and enjoying the brisk exercise when he felt a tingle at the back of his neck as though he was being followed. Mod paused and looked around and saw no one. Mod frowned wondering what was causing him to feel like he was being followed. He had strange feelings like this about various things from time to time in his life. He didn't know what caused it and it didn't always happen but when it did, there was usually a reason.

While he found Yardley's paperwork on Carrington's file, Dangerous sighed and resumed walking though the feeling remained there, an insubstantial feeling at the back of his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't ignore it. He stopped again and looked around carefully and again saw no one. You're imagining things, Davies. he told himself as he started walked out of the room only to find that Mod had vanished without a trace.

He had only gotten to where he had last seen Mod when strong arms abruptly grabbed him from behind. Dangerous struggled in the grip of whoever was holding him and he tried to employ all of his built up strength to break free of his captor's grip. But the angle was too awkward and whoever was holding him was still a little stronger than him as he was hit in the back of the head with what felt like a cosh.

The man who grabbed Dangerous and Mod a few minutes previously, a tall well built man in dark clothing, smiled and shifted Dangerous's unconscious form into a fireman's carry like he did with Mod before him and walked back with him to an alleyway where he had a black van waiting. Opening a side door, the man threw Dangerous's unconscious form into the van with Mod. Climbing out the back, the man closed the side door and went forward to the front and climbed in before starting the engine and carefully driving away.

As he arrived outside the Bali-Hai Hotel, Aspinall checked his watch and frowned. Where was Dangerous? He had a call from Mrs Fulljames from the Bali-Hai Hotel to say that she saw both Mod and Dangerous entering the warehouse across the street so he hoped Dangerous would have ended arrived almost 10 minutes before. Dangerous should have been here long before now. Yet there was no sign of him.

Aspinall was frankly puzzled wondering where Dangerous was. Dangerous would have contacted him if he were going to be late for some reason. Yes, Aspinall had had to turn his mobile off when he was talking to Pimlott about decorum just earlier – most DIs frowned at mobiles going off mid-session – but he knew that Dangerous would have left a message on his voicemail if he was going to be late. Fishing his mobile out of his pocket, he called Dangerous's number.

"The mobile phone you have called maybe switched off. Please try your call again later." an automated voice said. Aspinall frowned. That was odd. Though it was possible that Dangerous had forgotten to turn his mobile back on after leaving the dentist's office. Turning off the signal, he walked a few steps away with Mrs Fulljames, Pimlott and Barrett in tow and ducked into a nearby ally. There was another way he could get in touch with Dangerous. Aspinall looked around carefully making sure that no one was around before shouting "Dangerous, where are you?"

Mental alarm bells were now ringing as both Mrs Fulljames and Aspinall both began to fear the worst. That something bad had happened to Dangerous and Mod. Leaving the alley, Aspinall started walking up to Dangerous's car. It shouldn't take him long to get to Alan's location and maybe then find out what was going on.

The man pulled the van to a stop by Neasden Underpass wondering if his 'passengers' might wake up. Smiling, the man climbed out the front doors of the van then opened the side door to see that the copper in the Columbo coat was starting to show signs of waking up. The man frowned. That could not be allowed he had been given strict orders that DC Davies and his friend were not to wake up until after they had reached their final destination.

Climbing into the back, he removed a small syringe filled with a prepared sleeping agent from a box. Then carefully, he injected it into Dangerous's arm with the result that Dangerous went immediately back into dreamland before doing the same thing to Mod in case he woke up. Then, the man climbed back out of the van and hauled first Dangerous out of the van and again put him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry before repeating both actions with Mod. He carried both of them over to the puck up truck and gently climbed aboard.

"Excellent, you've got him," a cold voice said from the front compartment. "Put him and his friend in the back and then return to Harlesden. Your payment'll be waiting for you there."

"Yes, sir." the man replied knowing better than to argue. The man did as he was told and carefully placed both Mod and Dangerous's unconscious forms into the back of the truck. The hatch sealed behind them and the boarding ramp retracted as soon as they were both down. The man returned to his van and drove away from the Underpass as the truck picked up speed before taking off and heading away on a course that would take it out of the borough of Brent.

Dangerous, where are you? Aspinall thought now very worried about his colleague/best friend. He knew something had happened to Dangerous and his friend Mod Lewis, something very bad.

"Dangerous." Aspinall called his colleague/friend's name but no one answered. He walked down the alley to where it ended at the side door to the building that was currently being renovated. Nothing there was no sign of Dangerous or Mod at all. Taking a couple of deep breaths to keep calm, Aspinall looked around again then the glint of sunlight off a reflective surface caught his attention. Mrs Fulljames saw Pimlott and Barrett squatting down and sifting through a pile of rubbish until Pimlott found it and his breath caught in his throat. There in the rubbish was Dangerous's watch. For a second, Barrett stared at the watch in shock and horror, his mind not wanting to accept the evidence that he saw before him. But eventually, the horrible truth really dawned on the two of them. Dangerous and Mod had both been kidnapped.

Mrs Fulljames leaped to her feet, her heart thudding in her chest. She had to alert someone. The authorities were already with her. She raced out the alleyway and looked around and then flagged down a passing police cruiser. Her friend DI Rose McNamara from Harlesden Police station rolled down a window and looked concerned at her best friend who had flagged them down and smiled at her.

"Hi, Dorrie," said Rose softly. "What is it? What is the matter?"

"Please help, Rosie," said Mrs Fulljames gasping. "Detective Constable Davies and his friend Mod Lewis have both been kidnapped."

Elsewhere, Dangerous regained consciousness to a throbbing headache and almost total darkness. He was lying on the floor before looking up to see Mod lying on a bed whose mattress was more springs than anything else. Dangerous sat up groaning and clutching his head. Struggling to see in the darkness and through the headache, he looked around to see where he was. He was in a Georgian room about three meters per side. The walls were in the style of George III and from the wall directly opposite him was a George IV door. Light came from a single purple tinged light stick in the corner that filled the room with an pale eerie glow that was almost impossible to see by. Dangerous frowned wondering where in the world he was. The last thing he remembered was being grabbed and hit from behind. He felt his pockets to find that he still had his wallet though his mobile was still in his satchel which was in his car and a check of his right wrist showed his watch was gone as well.

Oh bugger, he thought. This is a disaster. I wonder where I am?

Awkwardly, Dangerous sat up as Mod regained consciousness, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. Tried being the operative word, his legs felt like they were made of jelly and he sat back down again before he could fall flat on his face.

"Mod." said Dangerous kneeling before his friend as the sound of footsteps in the corridor caught his attention and both Dangerous and Mod looked at the door just as the sound of multiple locks being pulled back. It appeared that his captors whoever they were, were about to show their faces. The door opened and both Dangerous and Mod blinked in the bright light that suddenly flooded the room they were in. So much light that they couldn't briefly see the face of his captors.

"Come on, Pig," one of the men said. "The boss wants a word with you and your friend."

As if on cute, both men dragged both Mod and Dangerous from the room to what appeared to be a modern office. The grip on them both was familiar and scared the hell out of them all the way but Dangerous noticed that this place was so clean, it made Aspinall's look like a bomb had exploded and staring at them was George Carrington who just stared at Dangerous.

"Hello, dear cousin of mine," Carrington told Dangerous. "Nice to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

As his vision adjusted to the bright light flooding into the office, Dangerous stared at Carrington in surprise and a healthy amount of fear. This was the man who had 31 years ago had gotten involved with the wrong sort of people, had almost killed him during the warehouse raid and came close to destroying his career and all out of a desire for revenge. Revenge on their uncle Ben Carrington for getting him arrested and from attending to the autopsy of that security guard who was murdered.

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you again, George," said Dangerous sarcastically to Carrington in front of Mod and those meatheads. "But I would be lying if I said it was good to see you again."

"Charming," Carrington replied. "After I so kindly had you and your friend brought here." Mod snorted in derision.

"What do you want, you creep?" Mod demanded to know. "Why have you kidnapped me and Dangerous. You know that it won't get you anything."

"On the contrary, young man," Carrington replied. "My own cousin is going to help me get my long delayed revenge."

"Excuse me?" asked Dangerous bending his head to one side.

"On our own uncle Ben for sending me to prison for 10 years," said Carrington. "I only served 8 years because of that pain in the neck."

"Bugger you." Dangerous replied firmly as he got shakily to his feet.

"Oh but you will help me." said Carrington. "That way, dear old Uncle Ben will pay for what he did."

"Please let me friend go, George," said Dangerous. "It's me you want."

"I agree," sighed Carrington ordering the men who bought his cousin and his cousin's friend in this office. "Boys, get the Irishman back into the bedroom and tie him to the bed. This is personal family business."

"Come with me, you." said a man with a Scottish accent as he opened the door and allowed his beefy black cohort to drag Mod out of the room leaving Dangerous alone with Carrington. Carrington stared at Dangerous and sighed.

"Why must you do this that hard way, dear cousin of mine?" Carrington asked as he stood before Dangerous and glared at him. "We're family and family help each other."

Dangerous felt the force Carrington was trying to make him feel in his mind trying to force him to comply but Dangerous resisted and did not move and a look of surprise momentarily passed across the face of his sociopath cousin. Concentrating, Carrington wished he had hypnotic powers to the strength of his telepathic probe into his do-gooder cousin's mind.

"I'm still not helping you." said Dangerous as he saw Carrington leave the office. During their last meeting in 1985, Carrington had developed a grudging respect for his cousin and Dangerous was proving himself worthy of still more respect. Yet that would not stop Carrington from hurting Mod. No it would not stop him at all. In fact, it would make things that much more satisfying at the end of the day.

In the bedroom, the first thing Mod noticed when he opened his eyes was that it was cold, the second that he was tied to the bed making it impossible for him to move and the third thing he noticed that his sweatshirt and sneakers were removed leaving him in his jeans, socks and the Smiths T-shirt but what he noticed most of all was the pain. His head was pounding with what felt like lightning arcs of blasting through his brain seeming to set fire to his very thoughts. The pulsing throbbing coming from the back of his neck only made the pain tearing its way through his skull worse.

Mod groaned in pain and tried to his hands to cradle his throbbing head. Tried being the operative word as he found that his hands were bound above his head and his feet was wide apart as Carrington entered the room.

"Ah good, you're the way my boys put you." Carrington's cold voice said. Mod groaned in pain as the light sent red-hot needles of pain shooting down his optic nerves into his already pain-fogged brain and closed his eyes against the additional surge of agony.

"What have you done to me?" asked Mod struggling against his bonds as Carrington smirked down on him.

"I do apologize for my cousin's absence but he's rather tied up at the moment." said Carrington sounding completely unconcerned about the pain Mod was in. Mod, however, determinedly ignoring the pain that was tearing at him and wanted he was untied to see can give Carrington a smack in the mouth. Looking at him again, Mod found that Carrington gave him the creeps. There was something about him an air of menace and strength that was very unsettling and the vaguely lustful look in Carrinton's eyes as he gazed back at him made Mod's blood run cold.

"What did Dangerous do you to?" demanded Mod putting on a brave defiant front determined not to let Carrington see that he was afraid or intimidated in any way.

"You're not my type but I believe you've figured out what my cousin did to me back in 1977," Carrington replied. "What's also important is you have information that's going to be really profitable for me."

"What are you talking about?" Mod asked though he had a fairly good idea what information this creep was after. He wanted revenge on both Dangerous and his uncle Ben and somehow, Carrington had probably found out that he was Dangerous's closest friend.

"Don't play games with me," Carrington answered. "I know what you're my cousin's closest friend. I know you might tell me where my good old uncle Ben is." Mod gasped.

"Excuse me, Mr Carrington?" said Mod incredulous. "I think you've got me mixed up with someone else."

"Must we do this the hard way?" Carrington asked rolling his eyes and Mod was sure that he saw a look of glee in the older man's piercing but cold brown eyes as he spoke. Carrington moved off out of Mod's field of vision and for a few moments, Mod heard him moving about behind him. And then, Carrington reappeared holding a curved ceremonial knife with a silver blade and a wooden handle. Mod's blue eyes widened as saw the blood on it as he moved in close. "This may hurt a bit but it won't hurt me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mod. "Dangerous will give you a spanking when he finds out."

"Wrong answer." Carrington replied as he got on the bed and sat on top of Mod pressing the blade against his left arm and cut him from below his elbow to just a few inches above his wrist.

"What have you done to me?" asked Mod as he saw the blood on his arm and struggled to get his breath back.

No matter what Carrington did to him, Mod could not and would not betray Dangerous the same way Julie did. The consequences that could result from Dangerous's safety falling into the wrong hands were really too terrible to consider. Mod knew that he could not let that happen even if preventing it cost him his life.

"Why must you Irish be so stubborn?" asked Carrington as he pressed the blade against Mod's right arm and cut him from below his elbow to just a few inched above his wrist. Mod convulsed violently and cried out in agony, feeling as if his whole body was burning with the terrible pain brought by the shock. On top of the pain in his head, the pain from the shock was too much for his body to take. Darkness raced up to embrace him and Mod gratefully gave himself up to the welcome bliss of unconsciousness.

Carrington withdrew the ceremonial knife and frowned when he saw Mod slump unconscious on the bed. Cautiously, Carrington approached Mod and carefully felt for a pulse at the dark haired Irishman's neck. To his absolute relief, he found one there. Mod had merely passed out from the pain of the shocks on top of his headache. He wasn't in danger of facing the wrath of Dangerous Davies. Carrington pulled back and studied the unconscious form of Mod Lewis for a few moments trying to come up with another way of carrying out his own damn orders. Then, he grinned as the answer occurred to him and he wondered why he had not thought about it before. It would bean easy way to defy his own orders to cause that cousin of his suffering without inflicting permanent injuries and would be very pleasurable for him in the process.

He looked at Mod and gave a cruel smirk even though Mod was unconscious and thus could not see it. This was going to be so much fun as he put both hands around his cousin's friend's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

In Carrington's office, Dangerous groaned softly as he stirred from a deep uneasy but thankfully dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw that he was still in his psychopathic cousin's office, Dangerous shuddered not even wanting to think it. He closed his eyes again as he got up and wanting to knock on his cousin's office door asking the morons outside to open it hoping Carrington hadn't killed Mod. A gasp escaped Dangerous and he walked cautiously to the door hugging himself, trying to steal himself against the unwelcome intrusion of memory.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock on the door but Dangerous remained where he was quietly hugging himself and shaking with reaction. I have to get out of here, Dangerous thought. I can't take this much longer.

Slowly, he managed to pull himself back together and heard two voices outside but it wasn't his cousin's henchmen before scanning the room looking for a possible way out. The room he was being kept in was Carrington's sodding office, there were windows but they were very small and high up even if he could reach them he would never fit through them. Looks like my only way out it through the door. he thought.

Sighing, Dangerous looked around to see if there was anything here that he could use as a weapon to escape with, his captor/cousin was after revenge on their childless uncle Ben so Dangerous doubted very much that his captor would let him go without a fight. He swiftly noticed that there were two items in here that could possibly meet his needs. The first was the desk where Carrington's handgun still stood but a thorough look soon ruled that out as the desk was securely bolted to the floor. The second was a metal and plastic fold down chair; bits of rope on the floor around it showed that it was probably the chair he'd been tied up in earlier.

Dangerous smiled softly as he noticed that the chair was not bolted down like the table. The chair wasn't the ideal thing to use to get out but it would have to do. Carefully, Dangerous first sat then stood up; only just managing to suppress a groan as he protested the movement. His face a mask of determination, Dangerous ignored the pain and moved over to the desk, grabbing the chair, walking back to the door and once again determinedly ignoring the pain in his body moving across the room. This time till he was beside the chair. Then, he carefully folded down the chair so it was easy to pick up.

Ignoring the pain plaguing his body, Dangerous picked up the folded down chair and headed over to the door to wait. A grim smile appeared on his face as he heard footsteps approaching the room where he was being kept. He moved quietly to the side where the opening door would shield him from his captor's sight until the last possible moment when it would be too late. For a moment, the footsteps stopped and then there came the sound of a lock being turned and then, the door started to open. Dangerous readied the chair as the door opened. He thought it was Carrington at first but when he saw it was Aspinall and Mrs Fulljames, his demeanor changed.

"So sorry, Guv, I thought you were that psychopath I call a cousin," said Dangerous sheepishly. "I also apologize about the gun and the hard chair."

At that, Dangerous dropped the chair letting it fall to the ground with a loud crash. For a moment, he stood there looking at his boss and former landlady and for a second thought about what would have happened if he knocked his guv out by accident. Realizing what he was considering, Dangerous gasped in revulsion hugged the pair of them.

"That's alright, Dangerous," sighed Aspinall. "The boys went to find your friend and I hope they've found him before Carrington kills him."

Dangerous took a deep breath and then started hoping Mod was alive. He had no idea how long Carrington was hoping to keep him and Mod prisoner for so he wanted to get as far away from here as possible as quickly as possible before his cousin/captor came back.

In the bedroom, Mod was awoken from a fitful sleep by the sound of someone opening the door to find the two officers who crank called Dangerous at the Cafe Cafe earlier. He remembered breaking down and crying after Carrington cut his arms which were now bleeding but he didn't remember anything after that. He certainly didn't remember falling alseep unless he'd cried himself to sleep.

"God, Carrington needs to be nicked for what he's done." said Barrett and it didn't escape Mod's notice that there was a hint of anger about something in DC Barrett's voice. His Essex accent was slightly stronger as it always was when Pimlott or Barrett were angry about something according to Dangerous.

"What does Carrington want expect us to do, Darren?" asked Pimlott. "I'll make him wish he was dead when I'm done with him."

"If you say so, Sarge." said Barrett though he did not want to elaborate on what that news was at the moment.

"One of us needs to get Dangerous's mate untied while the other stands guard in case Carrington comes by, Daz," Pimlott instructed as he stared at Mod who was still tied to the bed, a chill of dread suddenly running down his spine. "And we can find Dangerous and the Guv." Barrett bowed slightly.

"Yes, Sarge." Barrett said as he walked to the bed as Pimlott stood near the door closing it behind him. Barrett sat down on the bed and placed 2 fingers to Mod's neck finding a pulse.

Pimlott shuddered at the very thought. Don't think that Mod Lewis just went 6 feet under, Phil, Pimlott told himself firmly. He's alive. Until the Guv's told otherwise about Dangerous, Big D and his mate are both alive. He clung to that thought and the desperate hope that his colleague was still alive as a drowning man would cling to a life preserver. Dangerous had to be alive, he had to be because he didn't know what he would do if he weren't. How he and the rest of Willesden North would cope with the loss if Dangerous were to be dead as Barrett finally cut Mod free.

"Hi." said Barrett, his voice barley above a whisper. "You're that bloke me and the sarge there saw with Dangerous at the Ace Cafe."

"Hi, Mr Barrett," said Mod, his voice husky. "I'm glad to see you and Mr Pimlott."

"Holy shit, mate, your arms are bleeding," said Pimlott shaking his head. "In my opinion, I hope Dangerous'll be alive. Apparently, that cousin of Dangerous's cut your arms and tried to strangle you. Creep."

"My DS's right," said Barrett as he saw Mod's arms and bandaged them. If Carrington went the distance by killing Mod then Pimlott would've gotten hold of him and Carrington was going to be sorry he was still alive. "Are you alright?"

"My arms are bleeding," groaned Mod getting dressed. "If he's killed Dangerous, Mr Carrington's a murdering butthead." Pimlott stood firmly, from his seat a determined look appearing on his face.

"Guv said he's in Carrington's office so we should go there," said Pimlott without realizing it using the commanding tone that Aspinall had always had, something only sharpened first by being at Hendon Police College and by becoming DI. "We know you want to see him."

"Okay." Mod replied slightly intimidated by the command presence the officers in front of him were suddenly giving off. There was no doubt about it; Dangerous told him that Pimlott could be one intimidating guy when he wanted to be. Though at the moment, Mod and Barrett could both could see that Pimlott's commanding presence was unintentional and was probably being used as a shield to hide his true feelings.

"Come on," said Barrett. "Let's go, for God's sake."

Back in Carrington's office, Dangerous paced restlessly around the place making both Mrs Fulljames and Aspinall worried. He wanted to get out of there, wanted to take Mod with him and get his friend a job at Willesden North. He didn't want to wait any longer but he had no choice, no choice at all.

Mrs Fulljames watched Dangerous pacing around without comment, she could tell it was helping him with his nerves and with his worry. Though he wasn't really showing it she could tell that for one of the few times in all the years that she had known him, Dangerous Davies was scared and feeling helpless. She could only imagine what he was going through as if he was facing at the moment one of any parent's nightmares. Not being a parent herself like Dangerous, she had no real understanding of what Dangerous was feeling at the moment.

A knock came from the door and Dangerous paused in his pacing as the door opened and Pimlott and Barrett entered with Mod who was groaning and crying. Barrett put Mod on the couch as Dangerous sat next to him and Pimlott smiled warmly at Dangerous.

"He's alive but that psycho cousin of yours cut his arms." said Barrett.

"Oh my God." gasped Dangerous hugging Mod.

"Calm down," said Pimlott. "Me and Darren got his arms bandaged."

"How is he?" asked Dangerous.

"Maybe it would be best if we sit down." Mrs Fulljames suggested. Reluctantly, Pimlott sat in one chair, Mrs Fulljames next to Dangerous, Barrett sat next to Mod and Aspinall sat in another chair, Dangerous didn't like the sound of this at all as Mrs Fulljames gently put one of her hands on Dangerous's comfortingly.

"Well then, Sarge." Barrett prompted inwardly bracing himself for the worst.

"Whoa there, I'm no Doctor but Mod's in quite a bad way," Pimlott replied. "He's been cut as well as strangled. It's a miracle that he's alive. If you ask me, his arms'll be better in a week or two. And that's all we've detected evidence that you and Mod there were almost tortured." Mrs Fulljames gasped and Dangerous went a little pale.

"Tortured how?" Aspinall asked.

"We believe Carrington's goons beat them up," Barrett said. "There are electrical burns on Mod's right side and Dangerous's left side. From the look of them, I'd say that someone torched him either with a taser or an electric cattle prod. The burns aren't severe and will soon heal but it would've been very very painful for Dangerous and Mod and that's not all. From what Md told us, Carrington's guys tied him to a bed which explains the rope burns."

"I see." Aspinall replied outwardly calm but inwardly filled with rage that someone had done this to Dangerous and his friend. The beating and torture were bad enough but Mod being cut made it worse, much worse because it had violated Mod's personal space in perhaps the worst possible way. Carrington had better hope that he never got his hands on him because Dangerous knew Pimlott would not be responsible for his actions if he did like he did with those two goons who threatened to beat him and Barrett up.

Dangerous closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to keep his temper from showing, he couldn't loose his cool now when all he wanted to do at the moment was scream. To let the anger show. Everyone looked at Dangerous and could tell that at the moment he was like a volcano about to undergo a cataclysmic eruption, she saw through his always in control mask and could see all the fury that Dangerous was keeping inside. A fury she too felt and if she ever found this George Carrington character then God had better show him mercy because she would not and a look at Dangerous showed that he would show no mercy either. In fact, he looked like he wanted to strangle that cousin of his with his bare hands.

Dangerous opened his eyes again as the door opened and Carrington arrived scowling. He was keeping an eye on that cousin of his and Pimlott who had a 'guess who, butthead' look on his face. The storm inside him was picking up.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Carrington as he stared from Pimlott to Aspinall and looked angry with what the DS did to two of his men. "Before we go any further, I understand one of you assaulted two of my henchmen."

Pimlott laughed nervously. "Well..."

"What?" said Barrett pretending not to know.

"That idiot who attacked us is in here, I just know it." said a voice from behind the door as two men entered. One was a beefy black man and another was a burly redhead and both were rather mad, their glare fixed on Pimlott.

"Why are they staring at me?" asked Pimlott as he noticed the men were staring at him.

"Because you assaulted two of my men and they're now going to return the favour." Carrington replied as everyone ran out of the room except Pimlott and the the two men.

Pimlott slammed the redhead against the door. "Tell me why you grabbed one of my DCs and his pal," growled Pimlott. "Or I'll kick your arse from here to Glasgow!" The redhead quickly emptied his pockets. Pimlott grabbed the man by the lime green chiffon scarf he wore around his neck and hoisted him across Carrington's desk.

"You're all gonna regret what you did..." said the redhead in an Aberdeen accent, his hot breath seemed to singe Pimlott in such close proximity. The black man reacted by slamming Pimlott against the wall.

"Sod it!" Pimlott shouted. Judging by this, Carrington had planned this all and was planning to get revenge on former DCI Ben Carrington, his and Dangerous's uncle. After being manhandled, Pimlott took a deep breath and flung his hands in the air. He looked up to see the black man's fist coming towards him. There had to be to get out of this mess which would be more difficult because of these two.

"That's for attacking me, bitch!" the black man yelled. Outside, Barrett waited for five seconds. Nothing to listen to any grunting in Carrington's office.

"Guv, I'm going in." said Barrett.

Aspinall shook his head and said "Darren, it's too risky."

Dangerous place a hand on Aspinall's shoulder as Barrett ran into Carrington's office to see Pimlott looking a bit battered, his face bruised and rushed over to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Barrett as Pimlott looked up.

"A lot better," said Pimlott getting up and knowing Carrinton's two morons had a contender each. "Cheers, mate."

"You're welcome now who's ready?" said Barrett as he chose the redhead to smack around the office for assaulting his superior and Pimlott chose the black man to smack around the office for assaulting him.

Outside the office, Mrs Fulljames decided to face Carrington but unlike Dangerous, she slapped him in the face for abducting him and Mod said "You're such a FOOL! A fool, Mr Carrington, to ever think your cousin would ever destroy your uncle. Mr Davies is a good man and he's more interesting that my last beau. That which I mean John Berryman aka Johnny B. But you, wellllll, after all . . ." She spread her hands in disdain.

Dangerous said frantically "Mrs Fulljames! Stop! Please don't make him upset . . ."

"LIES! IT IS ALL LIES . . . " Carrington's face was beet red and his eyes were huge. He was glaring at Dangerous in a frenzy.

"You're crazy, Mr Carrington," Mrs Fulljames told Carrington. "A complete lunatic. Everyone knew it and your cousin knows it. Your supervisors didn't laugh at you because of Mr Davies. They laughed because you knew you were mad and they could use you. You're so easy to use . . . "

With an incoherent roar of rage, Carrington had moved like lightning. He snatched at Mrs Fulljames pulling the black roll neck up to her armpits to expose her bra. In a lithe move, she tried to cover them but he caught her by the shoulder and flung her to the ground. She fell hard but rolled desperately trying to evade him. He pounced like a cat pinning her to the floor and reached for her throat.

As they left the office, Pimlott and Barrett saw Dangerous grabbing frantically at one of the miscellaneous pieces of wood lying on the floor and swinging at Carrington with all his strength but the latter seemed to sense the blow coming and turned aside slightly so the blow caught him across the back of his shoulders rather than in the head. Mrs Fulljames writhed suddenly and overbalanced slightly, Carrington raised up loosening his grip on her throat. She lashed at his face with her fingernails as Dangerous swung at him again with the piece of wood. Roaring like a wounded animal, he rolled aside and Dangerous grabbed his former landlady, pulled her jumper down and dragged her toward the door. Mrs Fulljames staggered to her feet and they both ran. He charged after them, howling but Mod managed to punch him in the face.

"That's for tying me to a bed and cutting my arms!" said Mod but Carrington got up. All trace of sanity was gone. He held the metal pipe in both hands and as they stood frozen, he raised it over his head to strike. Neither of them heard the gunshot, nor could they move as he collapsed at their feet. Later, Dangerous, Mrs Fulljames, Mod, Pimlott, Barrett and Aspinall all ran out of the burning building. Mrs Fulljames clung to Dangerous shaking and incoherent. Tears streamed down her face and her gaze appeared focused on something no one else could see. Mod gasped desperately as though she couldn't breathe struggling against Pimlott and Barrett as he sat on the hood of Pimlott's Mercedes. He appeared so wrapped up in recent events, he seemed completely unaware of his surroundings. As the building imploded, they all screamed and cowered as though struck by a physical blow.

"It's all right, Dangerous," said Aspinall hugging him. "It's over. He can't hurt you any more. Please, mate, it's going to be okay. I promise . . . " Pimlott said nothing. He just stared as Barrett held Mod until Dangerous took over. The others stood staring at the inferno that marked the end of George Carrington.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Dangerous, Mrs Fulljames, Mod, Pimlott, Barrett and Aspinall sat in a Starbucks in Uxbridge. With them were Rosanne Yardley and Zsa Zsa Kapoor. Despite little worse for wear after their ordeal, Dangerous and Mod seemed fine. Mrs Fulljames knew that neither one of them were sleeping well; neither could stand being in the dark.

"And that is the end of that SOB Carrington." Aspinall said. "When we told his missus that he had died in the fire, she fainted. We called an ambulance however by the time they reached the hospital, she died. Her heart had stopped. I believe the loss of her husband of 32 years was simply too much for her." Dangerous sat next to Mod who toying with the cup of hot chocolate he ordered. Occasionally, he looked at Mrs Fulljames with an expression that none of the others at the table could read. She sighed, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sure this cousin-in-law of yours was a good woman, Mr Davies," said Mrs Fulljames. "I remember meeting her many years ago. She was so proud of that husband of her. She was convinced that he was her family's salvation. At one time, she told me that her great-grandfather on her mothers' side, they had been an aristocratic French family moving in all the best circles. Her father had wanted that for his children and she married George Carrington, her father saw him as the means to that end. He never realized that he would turn into a murderer. We forgive you for everything that happened."

"That's alright, Mrs F," said Dangerous. "George, on his good days, could be so sweet and charming . . . "

"Yeah," was Mod's dry response. "But if he was anything like Al Capone, his bad days were doozies!" The laughter around the table was tinged with sadness. "But I still don't understand. If Mr Carrington was that mentally unstable, how he could be released from the hospital he'd been in."

Pimlott shrugged and said "The doctors felt he'd be better at home with his old lady and when he took the medication prescribed for him, he did relatively well and another thing, money was always an issue and it was very expensive to keep him institutionalized. As long as it appeared that he could function, the officials were prepared to allow him to stay away from Dangerous for 20 years."

Barrett commented "How sad. We forgive Dangerous if this all happened. If he hadn't . . . "

Pimlott shook his head and said "It was only a matter of time. He was getting worse and worse. If it hadn't been for Dangerous, it would've been something else. You shouldn't feel badly, Davies. This wasn't your fault."

Dangerous just shook her head, his eyes shadowed as Mrs Fulljames's arm circled his shoulders, squeezed him gently and said "Mr Pimlott's right, Dangerous. This wasn't your fault. Not now and not 31 years ago. You can't let it haunt you."

Dangerous looked at her quietly. Finally, he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. For everything." She wrapped her arms around him and he laid his cheek against the top of her head. For a brief instant, Dangerous and Mod's eyes met and Mod could see the pain still present in their depths. Dangerous had a feeling Mod won't dream for the rest of the week but the next morning, he and Mrs Fulljames found him sleeping on the couch in the hallway, warm and cozy and asleep with the dog on the floor.


End file.
